Home with you
by Captain Voxland
Summary: I worte this for a class. I would like to share it. My take on the ending of the book


The snow hit Jonas's face as he walked up to the house that just appeared out of nowhere. Every muscle in his body told him to stop and rest but he knows that he could not do that for he knows that he must reach this house. The house confused him, however, but he did not let this bug him at the moment. "Don't worry Gabe. We are almost there," Jonas told the baby as he giggled when the soft snow hit his nose. Jonas smiled a little at this, but it was a sad smile for he knows that this baby if he did not bring him with him, would have died. Jonas shook this thought out of his head and looked at the house once again. Jonas has never seen anything like it before, so it was hard to describe. "Come on…..Gabe," Jonas said weakly. He did not know that anyone could feel this week. "Almost…" Jonas cut off when he reached the door and passed out.

It took a while for Jonas to wake but when he did, he did not feel Gabe on his chest. Panicking Jonas stood up slowly and looked around. "Gabe?" He called in a weak voice. "Gabe?" he called again. At this point, he heard that music again. Music filled the air and it somewhat calmed him, but he still feared for the new child. _'Where is he?' _ thought Jones as he looked to the house again. It looked warm but he could not go in, for it was rude to knock on someone's door and demand entry. However, he must be in Elsewhere so, that might not apply here. Jones was confused when he heard a soft cry of a new child. Jones looked at the house again. Soft lights were on the house and this made Jones smile a little. Warmth filled him and Jones walked over to the door to the house again and took a deep breath before he knocked. It took a while for the door to open. When it did, Jones could not help but gasp. For in the doorway stood a mother, only she had the same eyes as him and there were, was that tears? Yes, there was water coming out of her eyes. Why, why was she sad? Jones did not want to ask this, so he stayed quiet when the mother smiled at him. In her arms was Gabriel. Jones's heart leaped with joy. "Gabe!" he called before he covered his mouth with his hand because he knew that he was being rude. The mother however smiled.

"This is your brother, I assume. I was just coming out to get you. You did not want to move" the mother laughed as she stepped out of the way so Jones can come in. Jones smiled at her and did just that. He was very cold after all.

"Thank you," he said quietly as he walked in.

Though Jones feels the warmth that he had felt after he got the memory of warmth, hs still feels alone. He had left his sister and family behind him. What is he suppose to do now? He has no one, his 'family' was not even his family. Jones smiled at the new child asleep in the crip in front of him. The monther, Jones realized is not a mother but just a woman living in a house by herself. This was so unheard of to Jones but he went with it because he sees fire in the house. Which is also unheard of. Jones shook this off as the woman walked in with a smile on her face. "Can I ask what you were doing in this wether young man," Jones who was looking at Gabe lost in thought about all of those memories that went back to the community, looked at this woman who just called him young man. No one has called him that before. In fact, he has never heard that saying before. He was a twelve, not this 'young man' that she clams him to be.

"I was looking for Elsewhere," Jones said after a while. The woman looked at him for a while before she laughed and rolled her eyes. However, she did not say anything as she hums. "Is this Elsewhere?" Jones asked but the woman shook her head.

"This is…. What is your name, you never said?" jones nodded and said:

"I'm Jones," The woman nodded and said:

"Of course, the Giver. I knew that someone will do it fully. My name is Rosemary," Jones stared at her shooked but he did not say anything as he nodded and smiled. He knows now that she did not die as the Giver said. "I know that this does not mean anything to you, but I would like to be a family. You, the baby and me," Jones smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course. You can be like a…."

"A sister," Jones nodded as he started to tell her about his life before this and how he must have done it, how he broght the memories to everyone. After he was done, Jones knew that he was safe here and he will bring everyone to this wonderful world that he was now living in.


End file.
